Vicki Vale
Victoria "Vicki" Vale '''(born October 19, 1988) 'is a former journalist in Gotham City that worked for the Gotham Gazette. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Bruce Wayne. After a date with Bruce she was shot in the spine by the Maroni crime family and went for surgery in Elliot Memorial Hospital with Bruce never leaving her side. It was later revealed that she was paralysed from the waist down, ending her journalism career and causing her to break up with Bruce to get away from Gotham. However, she later returned and, after convincing radio executives to feel for her, Vicki obtained her own radio talk show, the Vicki Vale Show. Biography Early Life Vicki was born and raised in Gotham City and has loved it all her life. During her attendance at Gotham City University, Vicki attended many parties and one night she met and began dating Bruce Wayne.Batman: Anarky: 1.03: Die One, Die All However, their relationship was never a faithful one and Bruce cheated on her several times, resulting in their breakup. During her adult years, she became a journalist for the Gotham Gazette.Batman: Anarky: 1.01: Pilot Dating Bruce Wayne When Clayface attacked the GCPD and fought the vigilante, Vicki reported the whole thing from a chopper circling the building and her voice could be heard on the radio. Kidnapped by Riddler Wanting to get an exclusive interview with her ex-boyfriend Bruce Wayne, discussing where he had been for so many years, Vicki travelled to Wayne Manor and was greeted by Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. She eventually got to Bruce and attempted to get a good scoop out of him, however, he only explained that he had travelled around the world to visit famous landmarks. Knowing he was lying, she attempted to throw more questions at him but he dodged them all, even asking her to have drink with him in order to catch up. Giving up, she accepted. The two walked around the manor grounds and Bruce attempted to have a nice conversation with Vicki but she initially acted cold towards him due to her cheating on her several times in college. However, he insisted that he had changed and was a better man. He even asked her out on a date and, willing to give it a try, she accepted. Later that day, Vicki got a lead on a criminal in Gotham known as "The Riddler" and that nigh took her camera man, Chuck Griffith, with her to the location of his lair. However, once they arrived they were ambushed by Riddler, who slit Griffith's throat in front of Vicki and knocked her out with a whack to the head. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair in the middle of a darkened room with only a green light above her. She noticed a man to the right of her attempting to set up several monitors that seemed to survey the building. When she screamed at him to reveal their location, he simply laughed and replied that it would be her tomb. Later, after Riddler had completed his set of traps, the newly established vigilante showed up to rescue Vicki from her situation. After he bypassed several traps he broke into the control room but was ambushed from behind by Riddler with a knife. After managing to hold Riddler in a chokehold, the vigilante noticed he had pushed a button on his cane to activate several timers. He quickly grabbed Riddler, untied Vicki and jumped out of the front window. The three were launched forward by the explosion and landed underneath a bridge. The vigilante then handcuffed Riddler to street lamp and quickly escaped as police sirens sounded in the distance, leaving Vicki alone. After this traumatic event, Vicki went to Wayne Manor to see Bruce and as soon as he opened the door, she launched herself forward, and kissed him. He then carried her up to his bedroom where they slept together.Batman: Anarky: 1.02: Hey, Diddle Diddle Paralyzed The next morning, Vicki woke up before Bruce and began to get dressed until he called her and she turned around to kiss him, explaining she needed to leave before she's later for work. When he asked if they could meet up later for coffee she happily agreed and left the manor, saying goodbye to Alfred on the way out. Later, when she was researching a story in her office, she noticed a crowd surrounding something in the lobby and went to check it out. She teared up when she realised it was a memorial for Chuck Griffith, her good friend and cameraman that was killed by Riddler. She then made sure to pay her respects for him. Feeling immensely guilty for leading Griffith to the lair, she began to research him in her office, completely forgetting about her coffee date with Bruce. She finally snapped out of it when he called and apologised to her for forgetting about their date as well. She told him it was fine and that she had also spaced. However, he wouldn't let it go and offered to take her to Haly's Circus. She smiled at his insistence to bring her somewhere and accepted. That night, he picked her up and brought her to the circus tent, buying her popcorn and cotton candy. The first act was a family group of gymnasts who swung across the tent and took huge leaps. They were about to finish with the father and mother flying across together to the son until the rope snapped and the two began plummeting to their deaths. Everyone watched in shock until members of the Maroni crime family burst through the sides of the tent with weapons, shooting into the crowd. Bruce swiftly grabbed Vicki and both of them took cover. However, some of the thugs burst through above the crowd and began to shoot with one of the bullets hitting Vicki at the bottom of her spine. Bruce cried out and grabbed her, managing to sneak past the thugs and out of the tent to his car, driving to Elliot Memorial Hospital. When they arrived, Bruce cried for help and Vicki was eventually taken away by doctors on a gurney to the emergency room. The shoot out at the circus was later stopped by the Batman and the next morning, Bruce stayed by Vicki's side, holding her hand as she slept. Personality Vicki is very determined woman and practically in love with her job. She will go to any lengths necessary to get information for a story she's working on. She is also very direct, not being afraid to speak her mind with no fear of even embarrassing herself or the person she is speaking with. Abilities TBA Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Behind The Scenes * In the comics, '''Vicki Vale '''is a reporter for the Gotham Gazette and occasional lover of Bruce Wayne. She was first created as a parallel of Superman's love, Lois Lane, but has since developed into her own character. References Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Humans Category:Journalists